


The Christmas Surprise

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hasn't seen his mom in almost four years. Dean, Sam, Jo, Mary, John, Bobby, Ellen and Charlie all plan the perfect Christmas surprise for Castiel. That is not the only surprise Dean has for Castiel. </p><p>This is all fluffy and cuteness! Just a little Destiel to brighten your holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I challenged each other to write a Christmas-themed, short, Destiel fluff in under 2,500 words. This is my attempt.
> 
> I would like to thank my editor/sister SpoonerGirl1 for always proofreading my work and correcting my mistakes.

~~~~~

8:50 a.m. Christmas Eve

~~~~~

"Cas, you need to get up. Jo will be here in 40 minutes to pick you up. What are you two shopping for anyway?"

"I have no idea. She said she needed help picking out your gift and, she insisted today was the only day she could go."

"You better get your butt up and shower then."

Cas gets up to shower and get ready. He still can't believe that Jo wants to shop on Christmas Eve. She hates crowds. Dean is already downstairs making coffee when Cas comes down smelling delicious.

"You can't go out looking that damn fine and smelling so amazing." Dean pulls him in close, taking in the sweet scent of his gorgeous man. Dean is just starting to kiss his neck when he hears Jo pull up to the house.

"Jo's here. I hope you have fun shopping, and good luck."

"Oh sure. I am sure it will be a blast."

Dean makes sure that Cas and Jo pull away before he texts everyone that the coast is clear, and Mary, John, Bobby, Ellen, Sam and Charlie are all there within 20 minutes.

"Ok, we don't have much time. I talked to Cas' mom, Naomi, last night. Her flight lands at 11:45 p.m. tonight." He lists off names and duties on his fingers. "Mom and Dad, you're picking her up and she'll stay with you tonight. Sam, you volunteered to pick her up in the morning around 5 a.m. so she can be here when Cas gets up. He's usually up at 6 every morning so it should work out great. I'll keep Cas in bed until I hear from Sam that Naomi is here. As far as I know Cas has no idea, and I want to keep it that way. Does anyone have any questions?" Dean asks

No one says anything.

"Please, everyone this means a lot to me, please don't say anything tonight."

"Sweetheart, we know you're nervous, but you really need to calm down. We all want this to work out as planned." Mary hugs Dean.

"Well, that is it for now." Dean sighs. "Mom and Ellen, if you would, I could really use your help making the crust for the pie. I've already thrown two batches away." Dean uses his best sad puppy eyes, and Mary and Ellen both agree to stay and help him. Everyone else leaves, knowing they have to come back later for dinner. Dean, Mary and Ellen head to the kitchen to start on the pies.

Jo and Cas return about an hour later, after all the crusts have been made and the first pie is in the oven.

"Mmmm, that smells like apple pie!" Cas says.

"Yes, it's apple. How was shopping with Jo? Fun?" Dean asks.

"Oh yeah, it was just a blast." Cas wraps his arms around Dean and kisses him deeply.

He pulls away to see Mary and Ellen are in the kitchen with them. He starts to blush and apologizes for the PDA.

"Oh sweetie, you never have to apologize for showing affection to Dean." Mary says and hugs him.

Cas excuses himself, and finishes up decorating for the party. He puts the finishing touches on the tree and sets the table. He loves Christmas and loves decorating even more. He's thankful he was able to convince Dean to have the Christmas Eve party at their house. Dean wanted to have it at Ellen's bar, but Cas insisted. He also used his dreamy blue eyes to persuade him.

"Hon, I'm going to call my mom before she heads out to Gabe's for dinner." Cas yells to Dean.

"Ok, tell her I said HI and Merry Christmas!" Dean yells back.

\-----

(2 Hours later)

It's almost 5 p.m. and the small crew employed at Singer's Roadhouse starts showing up at the apartment. Cas turns on Christmas music and is singing along. Ellen and Mary decided to make an assortment of appetizers instead of a big meal, but there's still so much food that they'll have leftovers for a week.

Everyone is full on food and alcohol, and Cas is being downright hilarious. He doesn't drink often, but when he does, it doesn't take much for him to become super funny and a little tipsy. Dean really loves tipsy Cas, for the obvious reasons. Pretty much everyone is gone by 10:30 except Sam, Jo, Charlie and Dot.

The three ladies and Cas all start singing out loudly to Elvis' rendition of White Christmas, but after a couple more songs, Sam finally decides they better get going. He literally has to drag Jo out of the house. Charlie and Dot follow minutes later, and Dean and Cas are left to finish cleaning up the mess. Sam helped Dean a little before they left so really all there is left to do is wash the dishes. Dean tells Cas they can do that in the morning before they head over to his parents' house.

"Angel I think we should head to bed it is almost 11:30 and I know you'll have me up at 6." Dean takes Cas by the hand and leads him into their room. Cas in the bathroom washing up when Dean's phone dings; it's Mary texting him.

Mary lets him know that they found Naomi with no problem and they are headed back to the house now. Dean sends back a simple thumbs up.

Cas crawls into bed, and cuddles up next to Dean, both of them exhausted and sleeping within minutes.

At 5:45 a.m. A call from Sammy wakes Dean.

SW: We're here.

Dean just hangs up. He's never been a morning person.

"Who is calling you at this hour?" Cas asks, groggily.

"Sammy. I think he accidentally butt dialed me. Well, we're up now, so we may as well get dressed and go make some coffee."

"Yeah, I could use some coffee." Cas throws Dean his pajamas and robe.

"Ok, Angel, but one thing first. I need you to take my hand and use your other hand to cover your eyes until I tell you to uncover them. No cheating or it'll ruin what WE have been working on for over six-months."

Dean extends his hand to Cas, he takes it with anticipation in his eyes. "Cover up your eyes." Dean says.

Naomi is sitting on the couch and stands as soon as the guys enter the living room. "Ok Angel, you can uncover your eyes." Dean says with excitement.

"I am kind of afraid to." Cas admits.

"Come on Cas, I'm dying here. I've been waiting six months for this." Dean says.

Cas removes his hand from his eyes and just stands there for a second. He can't believe who he's looking at. "MOM!" Cas and his mom wrap each up in a loving hug. It's been a long four years since they've seen each other. Minutes later, they finally both break away.

"Cas, you are so handsome. I missed you so much. I just can't believe I'm standing here in your living room. You are so beautiful Castiel Obadiah Novak, and I am so proud to be your mom." Naomi's eyes are welling up.

"Oh Mom, I missed you so so much. I'm so happy. I'm still in shock that you're here." Cas hugs his mom again.

"Merry Christmas! So... we did good?" Dean asks.

Cas breaks the hug with his mom. He pulls Dean close and kisses him softly. "Dean Winchester, you are the best boyfriend in the entire universe. I love you so much."

Dean finally gets the chance to introduce himself in person to Naomi. She hugs him, and kisses him on the forehead.

"Dean, it is so great to finally meet you. I feel like I have known you for years. The love you must have for my son...I don't know where to start." Naomi says.

"I do love your son, very much. I would do anything for him Ms. Novak." Dean kisses Cas on the cheek and heads into the kitchen to make some coffee where he finds Sam.

"I thought you left." Dean continues to make coffee.

"What, and miss this? You are so amazing Dean. You are my hero." Sam rolls his eyes and laughs.

Dean tells Sam to buzz off and he pushes him out the side door. Well I suppose I better do this before we have to leave to go to mom and dad's. Oh shit, I think I left it upstairs. Dean's hand is shaking.

Dean puts the coffee and cups on a tray and returns to the living room. "Here's some coffee. I'm going to run up and get showered and you two can get caught up a little before we have to leave."

"Thanks Hon! Love you!"

"Love you too, Angel."

Dean sneaks back downstairs after his shower, and all he can hear is the laughter of his amazing boyfriend and his mom. Four years ago he never would have thought this would be his life. He was in a bad place when Castiel Novak walked into his life. Now he hopes what he's about to do is going to change "their" life for the better. Dean stands in the doorway listening to the two until he's spotted by Cas. "Stop hovering Hon, come over here and I'll go get ready. I'll be right back." Cas runs upstairs.

"Naomi, when Cas comes down I'm going to ask him. Is this still ok with you?"

"Yes, Dean, of course it is."

The two are getting along great when Cas returns, and it's his turn to spy on them. He isn't as sneaky and his mom tells him to come in and join them. Cas sits next to Dean and his mom nods to Dean. "What is going on here? You two? I leave you for 25 minutes..." Cas is cut off.

Dean kneels down in front of Cas, his hands shaking. "Cas, you mean the world to me, and I love you more than anything. Will you please, well you know, um...marry me?"

Cas just looks at him for a moment, then he stands and pulls Dean up to him. He wraps his arms around Dean and smiles. "Well you know, um....YES! Of course I will marry you!" They share a long, hot, wet kiss, forgetting that Naomi is there.

Cas and Dean both apologize for the inappropriate kiss, but Naomi just smiles and embraces them both in a hug.

"You know we should really pack up and get going over to mom and dad's. They're gonna be so surprised." Dean says.

"Did you not tell your parents about all this?" Cas asks.

"My mom and dad actually picked your mom up last night. Sam brought her over this morning. Trust me, Angel this was not easy to keep from you. I really can't believe Jo or Charlie didn't blab to you. No one knew anything about the engagement except your mom, though."

"You are amazing Dean Winchester."

They all get in the SUV and head over to the Winchesters. It's only a five minute drive, but by the time they get there the driveway is full. Dean drops Cas, Naomi and the gifts off and parks down the road. Dean runs up to the house to catch up to find Cas standing on the porch waiting for him. Dean wraps his arm around his fiancé and they walk into the Winchester's together.

Cas and Dean decide not to say anything until present opening time unless someone notices the ring. They made a bet earlier that Jo or Charlie would be the first to say something.

After all the introductions have been made, the guys - well, most of them - go downstairs to watch the football game or play pool. Cas and Dean both decide to stay upstairs so they can spend more time with Cas' mom.

\-----

(3 Hours later)

Dean is thinking they are going to get away with waiting until after dinner until Charlie's eyes pop wide open. He tries to shush her but it's too late.

"Oh Em Gee!!! Is that what I think it is Castiel Novak?" Charlie yells very loudly. The guys come running upstairs thinking something bad has happened.

"Yes, it's what you think it is Charlie. I actually got down on one knee this morning and asked Castiel Obadiah Novak to marry me. Since Cas is wearing the ring, his answer was YES!" Dean says excitedly. Everyone is in a flurry of excitement. Even the guys are getting in on the excitement. Mary sneaks away from the pack that's surrounding Castiel and makes her way to her son.

"Dean Robert Winchester, you make my heart swell with happiness. I love you so much and I am so happy for the both of you." Mary has tears in her eyes. Dean wipes them away and hugs his mom.

"Mom, I want you to know that I asked Naomi for permission to propose to Cas. I wanted to do this right. I know I waited a long time to do this. We own a house together and we have been tog..." Mary cuts Dean off.

"Dean...I am so proud of you. Thank you for being my Dean." Mary hugs him one more time before she lets him go back to his fiancé. She loves the sound of that. Her baby is finally getting married.

Dean returns to the mob surrounding his fiancé. Both of them are overwhelmed with hugs and kisses from everyone.

After all the excitement settles down, it's almost time to eat. The ladies all disappear into the kitchen and start setting out the food, John and Bobby go outside to get the turkey out of the smoker, and Sam and Ash find their way to the kitchen table.

Dean and Cas are left alone in the living room, both of them in total awe of the love and understanding of their families. Cas pulls Dean in close and kisses him like no one is around for thousands of miles.

"I hope you're happy." Dean kisses Cas on the forehead.

"Dean Winchester, I am the happiest man in the world. I love you so much."

"Castiel Novak, I love you!"

The guys lock hands and walk into the dining room to join the rest of the family.


End file.
